Laws of the Chanting Evil Spirits
|image=Seal_of_Darkness.png |kanji=言霊邪霊の法 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kotodama Jarei no Hō |literal english=Laws of the Chanting Evil Spirits |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Barrier Ninjutsu, Ninjutsu, Hiden, Kinjutsu |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Asu Rashoujin, Garyo Kanakura, Zōu Shì, Shuten Dōji, Hojo Senryo |teams=Sargon |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Manga }} is an extremely horrific technique not only created by The Sage of the Astral Plane but also mastered Human Sovereign, Asu Rashoujin. As with the techniques invented by Asu, the technique not only affects the physical world as in what we can see, but it also effects the astral realm also known as the world of spirits. Therefore, it can easily be said that this technique impossible to escape from unless the opponent can transcend their physical from. This technique has its origins during the initial creation of Sargon and is used in conjunction with Asu's Amalgamation Technique as it is the literal “soul” provider for it. Application The user starts of by marking an area than is no more than 30 kilometers in diameter. The area is marked by a special astral seal called the “'Tashab’va'” in which only those who are able to travel beyond the astral plane of existence are able to escape. Those who are capable of using dimensional travel via space-time ninjutsu such as the Amenotejikara are also unable to escape as space-time ninjutsu only affect the physical world as in what we can see. The Tashab’va seals are visible only to those who can see beyond our physical representation right down to the roil point. The Tashab’va Barrier Seals are representations of the astral existential energy within Asu and thusly, those who contact the barrier are instantly corrupted and branded with Asu’s Seal. Once applied, the Tashab’va Barrier Seals are unable to be removed unless a soul has been claimed on the battlefield. This technique has been utilized by all of the current members of the Sargon High Council. Effects The purpose of this technique is to provide an ample amount of souls corrupted with Asu’s ineffable chakra which in turn generates power for the Amalgamation and Asu's Malebolgia Technique. Once a biological being dies within the Tashab’va Barrier Seals, their souls are forcefully extracted unable to return to the afterlife or the underworld. One completed, Asu can simply return the seals within his body thereby finally transferring the captured corrupted souls into his Amalgamation Technique never to see light again. Garyo Kanakura, as the President of Sargon was also taught this technique in order to capture a massive amount of souls for the Amalgamation Technique. Due to Garyo’s knowledge of war, he is the prime candidate to use this technique on a massive scale as Asu has shared over an Army’s worth the astral existential energy with him and eventually uses Garyo as a catalyst for this technique due to his unique Kekkei Genkai. Aside from the soul harboring properties of the Laws of the Chanting Evil Spirits, each member of the Sargon High Council is able to elaborate on their own differentiating functions. Drawbacks For those who know the corrupt nature of Sargon’s emperor should also know that souls are souls no matter their origin. With that being said, whether it’s allies who were initially unbranded by Sargon or other enemies, this technique doesn’t discriminate. Therefore, in certain cases the user could mistakenly trap an ally or allies within the Laws of the Chanting Evil Spirits. Maintaining the technique for more than 72 hours at a time can result in a complete loss of the ethereal Tashab’va Barrier Seals energy and subsequently disperses it back into its realm of origin. Though, this only applies in Garyo’s case. From Asu’s standpoint, he can have this technique active for decades at a time but his only able to have it active in one location but there is no virtual limit of the distance between his seals. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Kinjutsu Category:Barrier Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Fuinjutsu Category:Supplementary